Be Different (Hunhan Fanfiction Oneshoot)
by Lu shaoran
Summary: Sehun yang tampan berubah menjadi siswa nerd yang dibenci demi mencari cinta sejatinya. Hunhan. Yaoi. BL. T. DLDR.


Annyonghaseo readernim...

Mian, sy blm bisa membuat sekuel utk Expression & Love Is Never Wrong

Karna gak tahu kenapa, tiap mau buat, feel-nya gak dapat

Jd, daripada mengecewakan, lebih baik jgn dilanjutin dulu :D

Ini oneshoot lain yg sy buat dgn tema sgt mainstream.

Masih dgn pairing kesayangan sy-hunhan-

Selamat membaca~

Warning!

Hunhan Fanfiction, Sehun & Luhan as main cast

BL, yaoi, rated T

Absurd, boring short story

I just own the story

Don't like, don't read

Happy reading~~

 **Be Different**

Kisah ini dimulai saat Oh Sehun duduk di bangku sekolah tahun pertama. Sehun menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar di sekolah serta berbagai macam les privat yang terjadwal di setiap harinya. Les bahasa Inggris di hari Senin, bahasa Jepang di hari Selasa, dan bahasa Jerman di hari Rabu. Setelah itu, akan ada les piano di hari Kamis dan biola di hari Jumat. Sabtu, ia akan mengikuti klub bela diri baik itu taekwondo atau wushu. Dan di hari Minggu, ia akan ikut klub sepak bola, basket, atau memanah. Begitulah jadwalnya yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil. Sebagai anak tunggal yang menjadi cikal bakal penerus perusahaan, orang tua Sehun menginginkan agar anaknya menjadi anak yang bisa dalam segala hal. Mereka tak keberatan mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk itu. Mereka pun selalu memenuhi segala kebutuhan Sehun. Karena untuk sang anaklah mereka bekerja siang malam sampai tak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk duduk bersama di meja makan.

Sehun tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan dan cerdas, menjadi siswa populer di sekolah dan dikagumi banyak wanita. Walaupun sikapnya cenderung kurang bersahabat, ia memiliki banyak teman. Karena ia adalah orang yang royal yang tak sungkan mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya untuk mentraktir teman-temannya di restoran mahal. Di usia remaja seperti saat ini, berhura-hura adalah salah satu kegemarannya. Sedikit hiburan di akhir pekan adalah hal yang wajar setelah jadwal yang super padat itu.

Sehun memiliki kekasih bernama Irene. Mereka menjalin hubungan satu tahun yang lalu. Irene seorang gadis yang cantik dan baik. Itu pandangan Sehun sebelum menemukan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu juga seorang playgirl. Sehun menemukan kekasihnya sedang bermalam di hotel bersama seorang pria berdasi dan itu cukup membuatnya memutuskan hubungan mereka detik itu juga. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan dikhianati seperti ini sebelumnya karena ia adalah pria baik dan setia. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa gadis itu mengkhianatinya padahal ia selalu memenuhi apapun yang diinginkan gadis itu.

Sehun mengambil kesimpulan sementara bahwa semua orang yang mendekatinya hanya karena ia seseorang yang tampan dan mempunyai banyak uang. Bahkan, ia yakin bahwa orang-orang yang dianggapnya sebagai teman hanyalah orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kekayaannya saja. Oleh karena itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dan keluar dari rumah. Ia ingin menata ulang kehidupannya sesuai dengan pilihannya sendiri. Mencari sahabat yang tulus dan cinta yang setia.

Kedua orang tuanya tak tahu hal ini. Mereka sudah mempercayakan Sehun pada seorang pria paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil Paman Song. Paman Song menyetujui rencana Sehun untuk pindah sekolah dan keluar dari rumah. Bersama pamannya itu, Sehun pindah dari Seoul ke Busan. Tinggal di rumah kayu sederhana dan mendaftar di sekolah negeri pada umumnya. Tak lupa, ia mengubah penampilannya yang trendy menjadi kutu buku.

Pagi yang baru di hari Senin. Sehun sudah memakai seragam SMA barunya dengan warna dominan biru tua. Ia menyisir rambutnya belah tengah dengan semir rambut. Memakai kacamata tebal dan gigi palsu yang membuat mulutnya maju ke depan. Ia juga menempelkan tompel di pipi sebelah kiri dan beberapa jerawat buatan di wajah mulusnya.

Sehun menatap lagi penampilannya di cermin, ia tersenyum. Yakin, bahwa penyamarannya sebagai siswa nerd akan berhasil. Bahkan, ia sudah belajar untuk berjalan bungkuk dan kaku. Jangan lupa, bahwa ia juga pernah mengambil kelas akting dan menjadi siswa yang memiliki nilai paling tinggi di kelas tersebut. Menyamar sebagai siswa nerd adalah hal yang mudah.

Di sinilah Sehun, berdiri di hadapan kurang dari tiga puluh siswa dan memperkenalkan diri. Awalnya, saat mengetahui ada siswa pindahan dari Seoul, siswa-siswi di kelas itu penasaran bukan main. Tetapi, begitu Sehun muncul, mereka hanya bisa berdecak kecewa. Karena, siswa itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai gaya Seoul, malah terlihat kampungan. Ia juga sangat jelek.

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati melihat reaksi yang didapatkannya. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Ia bahkan yakin bahwa ia tidak akan memiliki teman di sini. Ia pun berjalan ke tempat duduk kosong yang ditunjukkan gurunya tadi. Terletak di ujung paling belakang sebelah kiri dekat jendela. Namun, sesuatu tiba-tiba menahan langkahnya, membuatnya terjatuh ke depan dengan tidak elitnya. Suara tawapun segera membahana memenuhi ruang kelas, membuat sang guru berteriak menyuruh siswanya untuk diam seraya menghampiri siswa yang terjatuh tadi. Tapi sebelum sang guru melakukannya, seorang siswa sudah berbungkuk di hadapan Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Sehun mendongak melihat si pemilik tangan tersebut dan menemukan seorang siswa berambut warna cokelat keramel dengan wajah khawatir. Ia pun menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan bangkit. "Terima kasih." Ucap Sehun. Si pemuda berambut cokelat karamel itu tersenyum lalu mengajak Sehun duduk di tempat yang ditunjukkan guru tadi. Tempat yang berada persis di samping kirinya.

Di sinilah perkenalan awal Sehun dengan seseorang bernama Luhan. Luhan adalah ketua kelas di kelas itu. Ia mengajak Sehun berkeliling saat istirahat. Menceritakan banyak hal dengan sangat terampil seperti guide tour yang Sehun biasa temui saat ia berada di luar negeri. Sesekali Luhan juga menceritakan sejarah sekolah itu sampai membuat Sehun bingung mengapa ada siswa yang bisa mengetahui sejarah sekolah sampai sedetail itu.

"Nah, ini tempat yang paling penting di sini. Kantin! Kajja, Sehunna. Jajammyon di sini yang terbaik!" Luhan menarik Sehun untuk duduk di salah satu meja lalu memesan makanan. Setelah makanan mereka tiba, mereka pun makan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran yang tertuju pada mereka. Luhan masih bercerita panjang lebar seperti bahannya tak ada habisnya sementara Sehun hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali merespon cerita Luhan. Mereka pun menjadi akrab dalam hitungan jam.

Sehun tahu Luhan adalah siswa populer di sekolah itu. Ia dapat melihatnya saat Luhan bermain bola basket di lapangan dan para siswa laki-laki maupun perempuan berkumpul untuk meneriakkan namanya. Luhan juga siswa yang cerdas, karena itulah mejanya selalu dikerumuni siswa yang bertanya tentang pelajaran yang belum dipahami. Dan Luhan adalah siswa yang baik karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Sehun di saat semua siswa menjauhinya.

Menginjak bulan kedua di sekolah barunya, Sehun mulai terbiasa akan tatapan mengintimidasi maupun pembullyan yang terjadi padanya. Seringkali ia harus mengganti baju seragamnya sehabis diguyur air bekas pel oleh siswa-siswa yang tidak bertanggung-jawab. Atau menerima beberapa pukulan di tubuhnya karena serangan siswa-siswa yang sok berkuasa di sekolah. Walaupun, Sehun bisa membalas mereka berkali lipat lebih kejam, tapi ia masih menahan diri. Penyamarannya tak boleh terbongkar secepat itu.

Keadaan Sehun akan berbeda jika Luhan ada di sampingnya. Siswa-siswa yang biasa membully-nya itu tidak akan berani mendekat jika melihat Luhan di dekatnya. Luhan adalah ketua kedisiplinan yang paling concern pada masalah pembully-an di sekolah. Jika Luhan mendapati siapapun yang melakukan hal itu, sebuah surat skors untuk siswa yang bersangkutan akan melayang dengan mudah.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun basah kuyup. Sehun menggeleng pelan. Luhan menghembuskan nafas kesal lalu menarik Sehun menuju ruang ganti.

"Pakailah. Ini baju olahragaku." Ujar Luhan sambil memberikan baju training olahraga berwarna biru muda pada Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun pasti tidak memiliki baju ganti lagi karena ia sudah diguyur untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu. Luhan menyesal sempat meninggalkan Sehun untuk ke rapat OSIS tadi.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi palsunya yang tidak rapi. Luhan ikut tersenyum dan berjalan keluar. Sehun hanya bisa memandang punggung Luhan yang tampak menjauh. Entah sejak kapan, ada debaran aneh yang ia rasakan setiap melihat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Luhan pasti bukan manusia. Dia malaikat, pikirnya.

Sehun kembali memperhatikan baju olahraga yang dipakainya. Baju Luhan itu tampak kecil di tubuhnya, namun membuatnya merasa nyaman. Bahkan, ia dapat menghirup aroma vanilla yang menyenangkan dari baju itu yang membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar tak karuan. Sehun bukan orang idiot yang tidak dapat menyadari akan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Bagaimanapun ia juga pernah merasakan hal itu pada gadis bernama Irene. Namun, yang ia rasakan kali ini jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Karena ia tahu, perasaan itu sangat murni dan tulus.

Sehun bisa saja menyatakan perasaannya. Walaupun kemungkinan untuk ditolak akan jauh lebih besar mengingat ia bukanlah Sehun yang sempurna. Tapi, sekali lagi, demi menguji ketulusan Luhan, Sehun akan tetap menyatakan perasaannya.

Di hari Minggu yang cerah, Sehun mengajak Luhan pergi untuk berjalan-jalan. Luhan menyetujuinya dengan senang hati. Tak lupa ia membawa bekal walaupun Sehun sama sekali tidak memintanya. Mereka pergi ke kebun binatang. Tempat itu sedang ramai dikujungi di hari libur. Kerap kali mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena mereka terlihat bagai langit dan bumi. Luhan yang cantik dan Sehun yang kutu buku.

"Woah, lihat itu Sehunna! Rusanya sedang makan!" Luhan memekik menunjuk rusa, binatang kegemarannya itu dengan bersemangat. Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang masih seperti anak-anak itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah menertawakanku?" tanya Luhan kesal, bibirnya mengerucut dua senti membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Rusa yang sedang makan itu hal yang biasa, Lu. Kalau rusanya joget gangnam style, itu baru luar biasa." Ujar Sehun tanpa menahan tawanya. Luhan melihatnya kesal, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya mengamati rusa-rusa itu. Membayangkan rusa-rusa itu berjoget gangnam style membuat bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

Jam makan siang, Sehun dan Luhan sudah duduk di bawah pohon rindang, di atas kain yang mereka gelar tadi. Luhan mulai membuka satu persatu kotak makanan yang dibawanya dengan bersemangat. Cacing-cacing di perutnya memang sudah berdemo minta makan. Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat kemudian menghembuskan nafas tegang sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Luhan,"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menatap Sehun dengan wajah ceria, "Ya? Ada apa Sehunna?"

Sehun gugup bukan main, namun masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik. "Apa boleh aku bertanya?"

Luhan menatapnya bingung, ia mengangguk kecil mengiyakan. "Kau mau tanya apa, Sehunna?"

"Hmm... Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau baik padaku?" tanya Sehun.

Kening Luhan bertaut tak paham.

"Maksudku, aku kan' jelek dan kaku. Semua anak menjauhiku, tapi kenapa kau tidak?" lanjut Sehun.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata bulatnya seraya berpikir.

"Karena aku tahu kau orang yang baik." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum kemudian membuka kotak makanan terakhir yang berisi salad buah.

"Ayo, makan!" seru Luhan, memberikan sumpit pada Sehun kemudian membuka sumpitnya sendiri. Satu potong sosis goreng menjadi pilihan pertamanya.

Sehun terdiam. Sumpit di tangannya ia abaikan. Jawaban Luhan tadi berputar-putar di otaknya. Hatinya berdesir, senang mendengarnya. Namun, di satu pihak ia juga tidak yakin apakah dirinya memang orang yang baik. Bukankah selama ini ia sudah membohongi Luhan dengan berpura-pura menjadi pria jelek yang kutu buku?

"Luhan." Sehun memanggilnya lagi. Luhan menghentikan acara makannya untuk sekadar menatap Sehun dengan mulut menggembung penuh makanan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kalimat Sehun sukses membuat Luhan tersedak. Sehun segera mengambil botol air minum di dekatnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan meneguknya cepat.

"Maaf." Ujar Sehun kemudian. Ia merasa bersalah membuat Luhan tersedak. Luhan menjauhkan botol itu dari mulutnya setelah kembali tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehunna. Kau tidak salah." Ucapnya. Ia pun meletakkan botol minuman itu di dekatnya lalu menatap Sehun lekat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Ucapan Luhan segera membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk sejak tadi. Ia menatap wajah mungil yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunna. Jadi, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Ucapnya senang. Sehun masih tidak percaya akan pendengarannya saat itu.

"Ayo, makan. Sehunna. Ini enak, lho!" ujar Luhan seraya mengambil sepotong kimbab dengan sumpitnya kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulut Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti pun langsung membuka mulutnya dan memakan kimbab yang disuapkan Luhan.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. Senyum tak pernah sirna dari wajahnya.

Sehun tak pernah menyangka akan merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Luhan juga mencintainya dan menerima perasaannya dengan begitu mudah. Padahal ia bukanlah dirinya yang dulu, seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan dan bisa segalanya. Ia hanya siswa jelek kutu buku yang sering menjadi objek bullying di sekolah. Tetapi, kenyataan bahwa Luhan juga menyukainya membuatnya percaya bahwa ia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Seseorang yang tulus mencintainya.

Matahari mulai terbenam saat Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat saat mereka bersama. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan-jalan panjang. Sesekali mengobrol sambil tertawa, mengomentari hal-hal tidak penting yang entah sejak kapan terasa menyenangkan. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti saat melewati sebuah gang kecil dimana lima orang pria urakan menghadang jalan mereka. Seorang pria yang menjadi ketua geng itu tersenyum meremehkan memandang sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan di hadapannya.

"Hei, cantik!" sapanya sambil menatap Luhan dengan menyeringai. Luhan bergetar ketakutan, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun menyadarinya. Ia ikut menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

"Apa kau buta? Kau tidak pantas bersama pria itu. Ayo, denganku saja!" Pria itu menarik Luhan kasar sementara anak buahnya yang lain menahan Sehun sehingga genggaman tangan mereka terlepas. Mereka memukuli Sehun secara beruntun hingga kacamata Sehun jatuh dan pecah. Sebuah pukulan yang mengenai pipi kirinya sanggup membuat gigi palsu Sehun jatuh dan berhamburan di tanah. Darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Lepaskan dia! Kumohon!" ucap Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Perasaannya sungguh sakit melihat kekasihnya itu dipukuli di depan matanya. Sementara Sehun masih berusaha bersabar menerima pukulan yang tidak seberapa itu sampai ia melihat pria itu mulai memaksa untuk mencium Luhan. Mencium Luhan-nya. Sehun tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

Sehun bangkit dan menghajar pria itu hingga babak belur. Mengalahkan anak buah pria itu dengan berbagai jurus bela diri yang ia kuasai. Sehingga dalam hitungan menit, kelima pria itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Sehun segera menarik Luhan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya setelah mereka keluar dari gang. Sehun yang berjalan di depannya ikut berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan hanya terdiam menatap wajah Sehun. Ia baru memperhatikan bahwa Sehun memiliki mata onyx berwarna hitam yang tajam dan mempesona. Ia juga bisa melihat gigi Sehun yang tersusun rapi dari belahan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, membuatnya heran karena ia mengingat dengan jelas gigi-gigi Sehun jatuh saat dipukuli tadi.

"Ternyata kau bisa bela diri, Sehunna. Jadi, kenapa kau diam saja saat siswa-siswa di sekolah membullymu?" Tangan Luhan terangkat menyentuh sudut bibir Sehun yang terdapat darah dan mengusapnya pelan dengan sapu tangannya. "Aku tidak mengerti, Sehunna." Lanjutnya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat membuat gerakan Luhan terhenti. "Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Sudah malam." Ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Luhan berjalan pulang.

Luhan duduk di sofa sambil menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir cokelat panas. Ia sudah mandi dan mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang diberikan Sehun. Sebuah baju hangat lengan panjang warna krem yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dan celana hitam panjang. Sebuah kotak P3K sudah siap di meja.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun muncul setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Bedanya, Sehun yang saat ini berdiri di hadapan Luhan sama sekali berbeda dengan Sehun yang dikenalnya. Rambut Sehun yang setengah basah itu dibiarkan terurai sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya putih mulus tanpa tompel maupun jerawat. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna merah muda melengkungkan senyum tipis yang memperlihatkan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Sehun yang tampan. Sangat tampan, pikir Luhan.

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan dan menghadapkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. Luhan masih menatap wajah itu dalam diam. Namun, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada kontur wajah yang sempurna itu. Sehun tersenyum, mengelus pipi kanan Luhan dengan lembut untuk menyadarkan pemuda yang tengah berkhayal itu. Luhan pun tersadar. Ia segera mengambil kotak P3K di atas meja dan mencari obat merah. Namun, Sehun menghentikan gerakannya dan menyimpan kotak P3K itu kembali di atas meja. Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Aku punya cara yang lebih baik." ujar Sehun seraya menangkup kedua pipi Luhan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan terkesiap lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun semakin mendekat padanya dan sedetik kemudian benda yang kenyal dan dingin mendarat di bibirnya.

Sehun menghisap bibir Luhan atas bawah dan menikmati rasa manis bagai permen yang memanjakan indera pengecapnya. Ia melumat bibir merah muda itu lembut seraya mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam goa hangat Luhan. Luhan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Sehun bermain dan membelit lidahnya dalam pertautan yang panas.

Ciuman itu terlepas setelah beberapa menit saat keduanya butuh oksigen. Mereka menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil menatap wajah pasangannya. Luhan terlebih dahulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka setelah menyadari wajahnya memanas. Sehun tersenyum melihat rona merah yang kentara di wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia segera menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat dengan perasaan bahagia yang amat besar. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki malaikat itu.

Sehun mulai menceritakan kisah hidupnya dan alasan mengapa ia berpura-pura menjadi siswa yang kutu buku. Luhan mendengarkannya. Sedikit bertanya apabila ada hal yang masih tidak ia pahami. Namun, cerita Sehun membuatnya tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki kekasih yang sangat sempurna.

Esoknya, Sehun tak lagi berpura-pura menjadi siswa kutu buku. Ia tampil apa adanya dan membuat seluruh siswa dan guru terkejut melihat seorang setampan pangeran di sekolah mereka. Beberapa siswa mulai mendekatinya dan berharap menjadi teman atau kekasihnya. Sehun tidak menjauhi mereka. Ia mengikuti saran Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa mempunyai banyak teman itu baik. Walaupun niat mereka telah ia ketahui sejak awal. Paling tidak, Sehun memiliki satu orang yang paling tulus berada di sampingnya, Luhan. Sedangkan, Luhan merasa bahagia melihat Sehun memiliki banyak teman dan tidak menjadi korban bullying lagi.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sehun yang menjadi siswa populer dalam sekejap membuatnya memiliki jadwal yang padat. Jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru serta berbagai macam kegiatan klub yang diikutinya membuatnya harus merelakan waktu bersama Luhan semakin berkurang. Mereka sudah jarang makan siang maupun pulang bersama karena jadwal yang sama-sama padat.

Hari ulang tahun Luhan tiba. Sejak bangun pagi Luhan sudah bersemangat menyambut hari itu. Ia yakin Sehun mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dan menyiapkan kejutan spesial seperti saat merayakan bulan pertama mereka pacaran. Oleh karena itu, Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah bahagia saat Sehun menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Namun, selama perjalanan Sehun tak mengucapkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan hari itu. Tidak bahkan untuk sebuah ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Luhan kesal dibuatnya. Apalagi saat ia membuka lokernya dan menemukan banyak hadiah dari penggemarnya di sana, ia tidak dapat menemukan satu pun dari Sehun. Hal itu membuatnya yakin bahwa Sehun melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Luhan berjalan sambil menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Kedua matanya lalu menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang berhasil membuat hatinya memanas. Di ujung koridor, Sehun dikerumuni gadis-gadis yang meminta untuk berfoto bersama. Bahkan, Sehun bukan artis, atau lebih tepatnya belum menjadi artis. Kenapa mereka harus berfoto bersama? Sialnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Luhan marah. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kecewa melihat sang kekasih dirangkul begitu mesra oleh orang lain. Berfoto bersama dan melupakan ulang tahunnya. Sehun bahkan terlihat bahagia di sana. Sungguh menyesakkan. Luhan memilih berjalan cepat melewati kerumunan itu menuju kelasnya. Meskipun ia dapat mendengar suara Sehun memanggil namanya.

Sehun tahu ada yang salah dari cara Luhan mendiaminya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara Luhan menyapanya seharian ini. Walaupun duduk bersebelahan, Luhan sama sekali tidak merespon pembicaraan Sehun tiap kali Sehun mengobrol dengannya. Hingga jam terakhir berbunyi, Luhan tetap tidak berubah. Luhan justru membereskan buku-bukunya dengan cepat dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas tanpa menunggu Sehun. Sehun baru saja ingin mengejarnya tapi tidak ia lakukan mengingat ada rapat OSIS sore ini yang harus ia hadiri.

Di rumah, setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Sehun berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil ponsel di nakas kemudian menghubungi nomor Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan ia masih mendapatkan jawaban yang sama. Nomor itu tidak dapat dihubungi. Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan dibalik berubahnya sikap Luhan. Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap kalender yang terpajang di atas meja belajarnya. Di bulan April tanggal 20 terdapat coretan merah berbentuk hati. Sehun segera bangkit dan berlari menggapai kalender itu. My love birthday, begitu keterangan yang ada serta merta membuat kedua mata Sehun membulat. 'Astaga! Itu hari ini!' sadarnya.

Luhan baru pulang dari minimarket sambil menenteng sekantong penuh snack di tangan kirinya dan stik es krim di tangan kanannya. Makanan adalah obat yang paling mujarab untuk mengobati rasa sakit hatinya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan rumah, stik es krim yang masih ada setengah dan barang belanjaannya itu mendadak jatuh di tanah. Matanya membulat mendapati lima orang berjas hitam di hadapannya. Mereka segera menahan tubuh Luhan yang memberontak dan menutup matanya dengan kain hitam. Kemudian membawa Luhan ke suatu tempat dengan menggunakan mobil.

Luhan dipaksa duduk di sebuah kursi. Tak lama kemudian ikatan tangan dan penutup matanya dilepas sehingga ia bisa melihat bahwa ia sedang berada di pantai. Di depan matanya ada sebuah meja dengan berbagai makanan lezat dan sebuah kursi kosong di seberang sana. Kemudian iringan musik membuat Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sehun di sana. Sehun sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar diiringi para pemain band akustik membuat hati Luhan meleleh dalam sekejap. Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang digulung sampai siku. Tangannya begitu ahli memetik senar-senar gitar dan menciptakan alunan merdu di telinga. Suaranya yang berat melafalkan lirik dalam bahasa Inggris yang romantis. Senyum di wajahnya dan pancaran sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam menambah menakjubkan pemandangan itu.

 _From the moment I met you, I just knew you'd be mine  
You touched my hand and I knew that this was gonna be our time  
I don't ever wanna lose this feeling  
I don't wanna spend a moment apart_

 _'Cause you bring out the best in me, like no one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side and that's why I love you_

 _Every day that I'm here with you, I know that it feels right  
And I've just got to be near you every day and every night  
And you know that we belong together, it just had to be you and me_

 _'Cause you bring out the best in me, like no one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side and that's why I love you, oh_

 _And you know that we belong together, it just had to be you and me_

 _'Cause you bring out the best in me, like no one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side_

 _'Cause you bring out the best in me, like no one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side and that's why I love you_

 _Baby, 'cause you bring out the best in me, like no one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side and that's why I love you_

Air mata Luhan tak kuasa terbendung. Liquid bening itu menetes satu per satu menatap Sehun yang kini berlutut di hadapannya. Sehun tersenyum, jari-jarinya menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi."

Luhan mengangguk pelan berusaha menghentikan air mata terus menetes di pipinya. Sejujurnya, ia merasa terharu melihat kejutan Sehun. Sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku yang sangat idiot karena telah menyakitimu. Tapi, kau perlu tahu kalau hanya kau yang ada di hatiku. Tak peduli sebanyak apapun orang-orang di sekelilingku, tak peduli apapun yang mereka lakukan. Bagiku, kaulah yang paling terpenting dalam hidupku. Happy birthday, Luhan. Terima kasih sudah terlahir di dunia ini dan masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Sarange..." Sehun tersenyum sambil memakaikan gelang couple dari besi putih di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Lalu mencium tangan Luhan cukup lama. Luhan menatapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Gumawo, Sehunna." Ucapnya kemudian.

Lampu-lampu mulai menyala dan menghias pantai yang mulai gelap. Alunan musik yang dimainkan pemain band mewarnai makan malam Sehun dan Luhan. Tak lupa suara ombak menambah suasana romantis malam itu.

Luhan sempat heran karena tak ada pengunjung lain di pantai yang biasanya ramai itu. Sehun hanya berkata bahwa ia sudah menyewa pantai itu untuk malam ini. Membuat kedua mata Luhan melebar mendengarnya. Ia tak sangka Sehun sampai senekat itu. Dan jangan lupa bahwa ternyata Sehunlah yang memerintahkan kelima pria berjas hitam tadi untuk menculiknya. Sungguh ide yang luar biasa.

Setelah malam itu, hubungan Sehun dan Luhan semakin kuat. Mereka saling mencintai dan saling percaya sehingga tak ada apapun yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Termasuk orang-orang yang berada di dekat mereka. Walaupun perasaan cemburu itu kadang kala muncul, Luhan yakin Sehun hanya mencintainya.

-End-

Thanks for reading :)

Review juseyo~


End file.
